Broadcasts from my Mind Room
by Lacie-Abyss
Summary: So...does anyone really want a story to end? Just more stuff like that written in my intro's and endings, featuring more of the characters you love! Please read The Angel to Balance the Demon to know what in the world I'm talking about :D Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Little warning: If you have not read my first fanfic, The Angel to Balance the Demon, a Clary X Sebastian fanfic, you will have no clue as to what's going on. :D**

***four little children walk into a suspiciously familiar room***

**Oz: what is this place?**

**Luce: I feel like I'm supposed to know it...**

**Ghayth: Me too, like I was created here...**

**Rhine: Hey look! Spinny chairs!**

**Oz: They're called revolving chairs, Rhine**

**Rhine: mmmm nope. Spinny chairs sounds much nicer! :D**

**Lacie: I thought so too :D**

***ALL THE CHILDREN SCREAM* **

**Ghayth: *stands in front of all of them and pulls out a blade* Who the hell are you!?**

**Lacie: Hey put that down! You could hurt someone! Show some respect for your creator!**

**Oz: *steps up* creator? Like a mom?**

**Lacie: not exactly. More like I invented you. Thanks to me, you guys exist. **

**Luce: I thought that was when a guy and a girl loved each other and then they sleep in a bed and-**

**Ghayth: LUCE! *covers Rhine's ears***

**Luce: What? It's the truth**

**Oz: Who are you?**

**Lacie: I'm Lacie, Lacie Abyss :) nice to meet you children**

**Rhine: Where's Clary and Chris?**

**Lacie: we'll be seeing them soon enough, but in the meantime, why don't you all take a seat. *snaps fingers so that more spiny chairs appear* **

**Ghayth: *eyes widen* are you a warlock?**

**Lacie: Nope. Even better, I'm an author ;)**

***they all take a seat***

**Oz: So what are we doing here anyway?**

**Lacie: Well you see, a while ago, I finished telling a lot of people a special little story, one where in the end, you all appear. But the thing is, a lot of people have been demanding for a sequel, but I just don't feel like making a 'sequel' sequel, does this make sense?**

**Luce: No *blinks her heterochromatic eyes***

**Lacie: This room that we're in is called the 'Recording studio' or my mind studio brain place where all ideas come to life. It's where I blab with characters and get crazy and just go all out, you know?**

**Rhine: But this place is pretty blank **

**Lacie: that's cause all remnants of the past story had to come to an end. But I want you guys to help me**

**Ghayth: With what?**

**Lacie: you see, Clary and Chris and I used to sit in this room just like we're doing, and we used to have random chats like this all the time. **

**Rhine: So you want us to chat with you too?**

**Lacie: not just you guys, I'd like you all to go into your worlds and just talk to people, meanwhile I'll put a little microphone on you so that we can hear what everyone is saying. That way we can broadcast to the readers more stuff they want to hear, and depending if they can review, they might even give us stuff they WANT to read. **

**Luce: So we'll be like spies!**

**Oz: I can totally get you a scene with Chris and Clary being mushy! They've been really mushy lately :/**

**Lacie: That's cool with me, we'll just see where this whole thing goes!**

**Rhine: But what's a review? What do you mean by readers? O.o**

**Lacie: You'll learn angel face. Trust me :)**

So...? I know this isn't what you guys wanted, but I feel like I'd rather do more intro/ending stuff for you guys. So just tell me what you want to hear, who you wanna hear from, and maybe even what they'll say! I won't be looking at updating this like I did my past fanfic, but that all depends on how good people think it is.

Enjoy!


	2. Do I have to label these Chapters?

**Clary: CHRIISSSSSSSSSSSS GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!**

**Chris: *comes running from upstairs in their house with a towel wrapped around his waist, shampoo bubbles still in his hair. A stick with a sponge at the end in hand* What is it? What's wrong? The Clave? The kids? Are your hurt? Is everything alright? *brandishes sponge stick like a weapon***

**Clary: *pouts with tears* NETFLIX DIED ON ME**

**Chris: *eyes widen* What?! Who killed him! I'll murder-! wait. *hands fall to his side, soap bubbles in his face* we don't have a child named Netflix.**

**Clary: *hysterical* NETFLIX IS NOT A PERSON IT'S A PROGRAM THAT LETS ME WATCH MY SHOWS HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF ALEX AND NIKITA EVER MAKE UP AND BECOME FRIENDS AGAIN IF YOU DON'T PAY THE BILLS**

**Chris:...you made me come running in the middle of the shower...for Netflix...*runs hand exasperatedly over face* Clary! I thought someone was dying! **

**Clary: Well I'm going to die if i don't figure out what happens in Nikita if YOU DON'T PAY THE DAMN NETFLIX BILL. It was your turn to pay it!**

**Chris: Well I was going to do it AFTER my shower. By the Angel sis, I thought the twins had decided to try cannibalism and were eating Rhine or something.**

**Clary: That was last week, and Luce freaked when she tried to even turn to stove on so that plan stopped before it began. Whatever, you can go back and shower now. **

**Chris: Why? *walks in front of her with towel* does this make you uncomfortable?**

**Clary: You're dripping soap water all over the floor**

**Chris: I'm dripping hot, is what you meant. *winks and bends down to kiss her but Clary stops him***

**Clary: Wait, where ****_are_**** the kids?**

**Chris: Don't change the subject Clary, it's rude to interrupt someone when they're trying to kiss you whilst soaking wet**

**Clary: Im serious where are the kids**

**Chris: I saw Ghayth a while ago**

**Clary: *standing up from sofa* how long was a while ago?**

**Chris:...like...four hours...o-o**

**Clary: *checks backyard* nope *shouts up the stairs* GHAYTH! LUCE! OZ! RHINE! **

***no answer***

**Clary: Oh god. What if they went outside! *runs to front door***

**Chris: I'll come with you!**

**Clary: Maybe you shouldn't**

**Chris: I care about the kids too :/**

**Clary: That doesn't mean you get to come like that!**

**Chris: Like what? O.o**

**Clary: YOU'RE. NOT. WEARING. CLOTHES**

**Chris:...oh**

**Meanwhile...**

**Lacie: Now do you understand what the world of fanfiction is?**

**Rhine: O-O My life will never be the same**

**The Twins: Ours either**

**Ghayth: *watching little t.v that Lacie uses to spy on people* I can't believe Chris jumped out in just a towel**

**Lacie: There's a lot of things people will do that you don't know the would**

**Luce: When are we going back home?**

**Lacie: Right now, I just wanted to see Claris's reaction to you kids being missing :P**

**Oz: Claris?**

**Rhine: *hands over her notes* It's the pairing name for Chris and Clary**

**Lacie: The world of fanfiction is marvelous, isn't it?**

I know it's not much and it's probably a little boring, but this is what Chris and Clary went through today, so I thought I'd share it with you :D


	3. Temporary Illnesses

**Lacie: Guys, you all should probably head back to your house now, before Chris and Clary actually get worried and start freaking out**

**Ghayth: Wait, how do we even get back.**

**Lacie: easy, I'll sen you back. I'll see you guys later! And no matter what you do, don't tell Chris or Clary about our meeting!**

**Rhine: But how will we find you?**

**Lacie: I'll find you. **

**Luce: That's kind of creepy...**

**Lacie: It's called authoress powers, get used to it. Now i can't appear in the story that much anymore, so I probably won't be seeing you guys in a while...so bye! :D Remember! Don't tell!**

***there's a flash, and suddenly they all appear in the living room, standing right in front of Chris and Clary***

**Clary: Chris will you please go and change so that we can find the chil...*looks at kids* ...dren?**

**Oz:...um...surprise?**

**Chris: O-O how long have you four been there? *suspiciously***

**Rhine: pfffff what are you talking about? We've been here this whole time**

**Clary: What?No you haven't!**

**Luce: Yes we have, you just didn't notice**

**Clary: but i called you guys! Why didn't you answer?**

**Ghayth: Temporary deafness?**

**Clary: That does not exist!**

**Oz: Yes it does!**

**Chris: Then again, there was also a sickness called demon pox, and no one believed it existed until it hit...**

**Clary: NOT. HELPING. *turns to children* so you're telling me, that you didn't hear me shout because you were ALL temporarily deaf?**

***the four of them glance at each other, remembering Lacie telling them to not tell***

**Luce: *warily* Yes...**

**Clary: I don't believe you for a second, I did not see you guys enter this room**

**Rhine: Maybe you were temporarily blind and we were temporarily deaf at the same time and that's why we didn't notice each other**

**Clary: I was not blind!**

**Luce: If you're not blind, then why aren't you blushing from look at Chris's almost naked body? I mean he's only wearing a towel**

**Clary: I am not-*suddenly remembers Chris is only wearing a towel* *cheeks color***

**Chris: *finds this a very strange situation and tightens his grip on his towel***

**Oz: See? You were blind**

**Ghayth: We're just going to let this sink in**

**Twins: We'll be in our rooms**

**Rhine: Good luck with almost naked Chris! Watch out for temporary illnesses!**

***they all run upstairs***

***Chris and Clary stand around awkwardly* **

**Clary: For the fear of the Angel, put some clothes on damn you chris**

**Chris: *wiggles eyebrows* are you sure you want that?**

**Clary: *warns* Chris...**

**Chris: Alright, alright, but I might have temporary spasms, so I may lose hold of my towel...*starts walking really slowly***

**Clary: Don't even joke about that!**

**Chris: I can feel one coming...like a strange foreboding feeling...**

**Clary: GO UPSTAIRS**


	4. The return of an author

**Rhine: *playing in the backyard on the swing set***

**Lacie: *suddenly peeks her head from above fence* PPSTTT! Rhine!**

**Rhine: *mouth opens wide* What are you doing here? And where have you been?**

**Lacie: Didn't I say I wouldn't see you guys in a long time?**

**Rhine: I didn't think that meant you wouldn't update!**

**Lacie: Well I've also been feeling incredibly unmotivated to update so...whatever that's not the point. I'm just here to see how things are going. **

**Rhine: ummm...they're fine?**

**Lacie: Define fine**

**Rhine: I don't know, normal? We're happy. Jace visited for a week a few weeks ago. **

**Lacie: so...nothings happened?**

**Rhine: Nothing relevant**

**Lacie: *gasps* See! This is what happens when i don't meddle with your guy's life! Things get boring! **

**Rhine: Wait what are you gonn-?**

**Lacie: *waves her hands in the air and makes the image change***

***Inside the old house that Clary and Chris used to live in but gave to the Lightwoods***

**Izzy: *leans in to Simon as they watch a movie in their basement behind the TV* Wait, who's that guy again?**

**Simon: That's Vegeta, he looks like the villain now, but trust me, he and Goku get along better later on**

**Izzy: why are they always screaming?**

**Simon: You try suddenly gaining pounds of muscle and not find that it hurts**

**Izzy: Wait who is *phone rings* *answers* Hello?**

**Chris: Isabelle!**

**Simon: Who is it?**

**Izzy: It's Chris? Chris when did you get a phone?**

**Chris: I'll explain later. Have you seen Clary?**

**Izzy: *turns TV off* no, no I haven't even heard from her for a few days. *looks to Simon* have you seen Clary? **

**Simon: *confused* no...why what's going on?**

**Chris: I don't know, she was in the kitchen earlier today making dinner while i messed around with the kids in their rooms, but when dinner was taking forever we went down...and she wasn't there. **

**Izzy: Have you contacted Jocelyn?**

**Chris: No, not yet**

**Izzy: Call her, I'll call Jace. *ends call* I don't have a good feeling about this**

**Simon: *staring off into the distance*I'm getting this weird premonition feeling**

**Izzy: Like what?**

**Simon: I don't know, but I don't like it. It feels like...like something is messing with us**

**-back at the house-**

**Chris: Ghayth!**

**Ghayth: *comes into his room* Yeah?**

**Chris: *is putting on coat* I'm going out, you're in charge**

**Ghayth: Is Clary going out too?**

**Chris: *hesitates* ughh...yeah she already went out a while ago. I'm going to meet up with her. I'll be back okay? Take care of your sibllings**

**Ghayth: Okaayyy...*watches as he leaves* *The twins come in* **

**Luce: Is everything alright?**

**Ghayth: I'm not sure. I don't think so**

**Oz: Chris has been acting funny since we stopped playing earlier**

**Rhine: *walks in* What are you guys doing?**

**Ghayth: Chris just left. He was acting weird, like he was hiding something**

**Luce: Hey where's Clary?**

**Oz: I haven't seen her all day**

**Ghayth: Chris said she left earlier, and that he was going to meet up with her...but that doesn't add up, why would she leave without him?**

**Rhine: *suddenly gets nervous and fiddles with her fingers***

**Oz: Are you okay?**

**Rhine: Ughh...me yeah, I'm fine**

**Ghayth: Rhine *looks at her* Do you know something?**

**Rhine: *swallows* maybe**

**Luce: What is it?**

**Rhine: well...Lacie's back...and I think she may have something to do with all of this**


End file.
